


Giddy up Quiznacker, it’s gonna be a wild ride

by b4ll0f4anx13ty, CelesteFye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Pidges Green, How Do I Tag, Hunk rides Yellow, Lances is Blue, M/M, Shiros horse is called Black, Slow To Update, Unique names i know, You Have Been Warned, i will update at some point tho, keiths Horse is called Red, the horse au that no one asked for but we all secretly wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4ll0f4anx13ty/pseuds/b4ll0f4anx13ty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFye/pseuds/CelesteFye
Summary: When Keith was younger, he had a Chestnut Quarter horse that he called Red. The young mare had been given to his father to tame. He had cherished and loved her as if she was his family- which in a way she was. But when tragedy struck, he had to give her up. Years later, still heartbroken over losing Red, Keith reunites with her at Altea stables. What, pray tell, happens?





	Giddy up Quiznacker, it’s gonna be a wild ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo! Just a warning, I won’t actually be adding chapters, more like updating the first one so it’s all one big thing. Otherwise they will all be like 200 words long and really short and annoying to read. 
> 
>  
> 
> Another thing, quick updates are probably never going to happen. No I’m not dropping the fic but school kicks my ass so when I have a break I am not likely to write. But I will update at some point! The next part has been started I’m just looking for a good place to stop and to type it out since I was an idiot and wrote it on a notepad instead of in my notes on my phone. 
> 
> Hope you all understand!

Keith’s POV

I sighed as I watched the lush green grass rush past the dirty window of my brothers , muddy , land rover. We were on our way to see if the new mare he was thinking of buying actually liked him. I found this all extremely annoying because I USED to have a horse of my own , I had called her Red because of her coat , but when my dad died everything went south. She was a foal when I last saw her , I was around 5 but With my dad dead and my Mother god knows where - we had no money to keep her. I had locked myself up in my room for weeks after that; for a child who barely understood what the world was, loosing both parents and my only tie to them hit hard. I ended up being put into a orphanage , the stupid uncle who was looking after me decided he didn’t want to deal with a very confused and upset child anymore, which was where I met Takashi Shirogane, now known as my brother. He had been one of the very few caretakers in there and he for some reason saw something in me. On my 15th Birthday he had come up to my bed and placed adoption papers in my lap. Tears and snot ensue. Ever since then I’ve been living with him and I couldn’t be happier , but right now ; I was beyond frustrated.

‘Earth to keeeiiiithh?’

Shiro chuckled as my head snapped in his direction , colliding with the mirror infront. I scowled and went to turn my head away but was stopped by a voice full of emotion.

‘Hey kiddo, I know that your still upset about Red but you and i both know that you wouldn’t be her if your Uncle-‘

‘He isn’t my Uncle. He’s just some bastard who decided to take away the one thing I loved.’

The taller male sighed , and remained focused on the road.

‘ I’m sure you’ll like Black, You may be mad now but riding a horse again might just lift your spirits’

At this I sat up straighter and looked directly at his smug face.

‘You’ll let me ride her?!’

‘Mhm. Allura said that Black’s great for rusty riders , but to overwhelming for new ones. So I thought why not, it’ll help to know how well she can ride with someone who knows what there doing anyway’

A small smile tugged at my lips as I once again turned to the window. I was still mad, but..this was the beginning of an apology.

‘Thank you..’

I whispered , barely audible to my own ears. I wasn’t sure if Shiro even heard but if he did he didn’t say anything. The ride continued in a comfortable silence until we reached Altea stables, where Black - Shiro’s horse- was staying.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~


End file.
